A Meal For Two ( Hetalia ) Germany x Italy
by ashiee-bee
Summary: oooo hetalia ness


"I'm going to see Germany today!~ He said he wanted to talk about something, he sounded so serious~ Germany is scary when he's serious.." Italy said skipping, talking to a stuffed bear, that was coincidently for Germany. Pouting at the bear he then smiled as he thought of Germany receiving the bear that he picked out for him. The bear was a light golden/browny colour and had sewn on eyes and nose, plus a green bow around its neck. He placed the bear into a bag he had with him. Inside the bag there was a fresh batch of pasta he also thought would be nice to share with Germany.

"ve~ come along little buddy! to Germany's house!" singing he continued to skip onwards to Germany's.

Once at Germany's we shyly knocked at the door. Germany answered the door and was dressed in a tank top and slacks and a cooking apron.

"O-oh guten tag Italy. Come in.." Germany opened the door wider and Italy brushed past him in confusion.

_"what did Germany want?" _Italy thought to himself.

Suddenly Italy remembered the bear.

"OH OH GERMANY I HAVE A SURPRIIIIISE FOR YOOOU~" Italy's eyes lit up with excitement.

"oh really? what is it?" Germany replied.

"I got you this!~" as Italy pulled out the bear from his bag, Germany sighed with a smile.

_"how cute"_ Germany thought.

Italy suddenly became flustered and held the bear out in front of him hanging his head down, looking at Germany's feet.

"Italy.." Germany took the bear from his hands and looked at it, smiling. "thank you Italy" he patted Italy on the head and walked into the living room where he placed the bear upon a shelf next to a painting Italy once did for him. "you can sit right there" Germany said to the bear, slouching over to the right a little.

"Hey Germany?~ why did you want me to come over then?" Italy asked.

"Well you see I'm not the best cook..and you can cook…and I'm making a m-meal for someone special you see, i thought i could ask for your help?" Germany asked shyly.

"someone…s-special? like a romance kind of special?" Italy stuttered. He was a little jealous, envious even of this 'special someone'.

"a-aha, sort of Italy" Germany giggled nervously.

Italy nodded to helping Germany, but he was still a little sad about it. At least he got to spend time with him. After much influence from Italy, they had decided on pasta.

(20 minutes later)

"Ve~ Germany?" Italy said draining the pasta.

"What is it Italy?" German replied whistling while pre-heating the oven.

"Who is this someone special? could you tell me? pretty pleeaaase~~" Italy asked.

"i'm afraid Italy i can't say till later.." Germany looked down, rubbing his hands in his apron and adding all the components together of the meal and inserting it into a cooking pot.

Italy looked down and flour dusted the air as he patted his hands together. They put the final sprinkle of cheese on top of the pasta dish and it was ready to go in the oven.

Italy waited on the floor staring at the oven. "Its not going to cook faster if you stare at it Italy.." Germany said from the other room, watching a film on the sofa. "Come here." he added.

"u-uh ok" Italy sprung up to go sit with Germany.

He loved watching films with Germany. He always felt like it was a date, but he could also look at Germany's muscles without him realising…

The two sat giggling at the T.V…until they slowly began to nod off.

"….TALY!…I-…ALY!…"

"_Germany?" _Italy thought to himself as he heard a faint call.

"WAKE UP!"

Italy regained consciousness to realise Germany shouting at him. Holding a tea towel, waving it around fanning the air.

coughing, Italy stood up.

"The pasta!" Italy exclaimed.

Once they got rid of the awful smoke they pulled out the cooking pot to reveal a very…'caramelised' dish.

"Its ruined..i'm sorry Germany" Italy said sadly.

"Its not your fault Italy, but what shall i do now about this, the meal with my special someone…" German looked sad.

Italy's eyes brightened. the pasta that was in his bag!

"OH Germany!" Italy ran over to the bag left by the door and revealed the pasta incased in a plastic tub, which he handed to Germany.

"Wow Italy. You made this for me?" Germany exclaimed.

"Ve~ i made it for us~" Italy replied.

Germany smiled. "i was supposed to be making you a meal, well we made it together..but it burnt"

Italy raised his head up to look at Germany. "w-wait?! does that mean i'm your special someone!?" Italy blushed.

"..yes Italy.." German said gently.

Italy leaped up to kiss German on the lips, then ran into the dining room skipping while Germany stood there in shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GERMANNYYY~~ LETS EAT!" Italy shouted with joy from the other room.

Germany then smiled again..

**_"I love you Italy"_**


End file.
